Where the Lost Souls Scream
by beautifulxXxpeople
Summary: Hatred plus Depression plus Rebellion against your jingle-bell-obsessed maid equals How Lizzy deals with Ciel's sudden "death." She denies he actually died. She tells herself that he's out there. Would she actually go so far to uncover the demonic relationship between her late fiance and his butler, and find out he isn't actually DEAD?
1. Moving Dead Body

_A dreadfully bored girl takes out her laptop. Clueless of what to listen to, she clicks on "__**Si Deus Me Relinquent Kuroshitsuji**__" then sees a comment under the video: "__**Mix with Rainymoods.**__"_

_She did just that...and soon, a story was born :D :D_

So, this is my first fanfic for Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. It takes place after Ciel's "death" and Lizzy...well she obviously isn't taking it well.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Lady, please, I'll buy you anything!" Paula said, kneeling in front of me. "Just. . . stop this!"

I wore a black lacy dress. A lacy choker wrapped around my neck, and my curly blond hair was down. I'd been giving my maid Paula a bit of an attitude. Of course I felt guilty soon afterwards, but I just couldn't bear with the fact that my Ciel . . . was gone. Depression was how I could keep through with it.

I'd cried for a month when I found out Ciel and his butler had gone missing. I started becoming quite a rebel, skipping all my classes at the manor, sneaking out during the night, stealing from candy shops and the little stores downtown. My room was now hiding gold jewelry, delectable candy, little expensive trinkets, and many more treasures.

"Paula, leave me alone! You don't understand what Ciel meant to me!" I snapped, stomping my foot. Tears streamed down my face and ruined my makeup.

"Yes I did, Lady Elizabeth," she said softly. "I completely-"

"Yeah right, I can't believe you are trying so desperately to make me happy," I cut in. I burst out the doors and made my way to the Phantomhive Manor. I looked for my carriage. Seeing it wasn't anywhere in sight, I sprinted to town, holding my skirts up, hoping to catch a quick ride to Ciel's old home.

Suddenly, hands grabbed my mouth from behind. My defense skills kicked in, and I grasped the person's wrists and spun around, twisting them as I moved. There was a sharp cracking sound, and I kicked the being behind me.

When I turned, I gasped. I staggered back and nearly tripped on my dress.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

My green eyes were wide with surprise. "You-I've been told you died also-"

Earl Alois Trancy glared at me. He was still on the ground from my kick. His light blue eyes were empty, like they weren't the eyes of a living boy, but of a stuffed doll. His blond hair looked like old straw, and . . . well all in all he looked like a moving dead body.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" I screamed, panicking, wondering if this was just a hallucination of some sort.

"My soul cannot be contained in a stupid ring forever, you dumb shit," he snapped.

I tried not to get angry at that. My anger never ends well. And how WAS he still alive? This . . . this is impossible.

"You can't go to the Phantomhive Manor-"

"And why ever not?" I interrupted him, my hands on my hips. "Dead people can't tell me what to do. I'm Elizabeth Middleford and I'll be thirteen by next week," I bragged.

Alois narrowed his eyes at me. A shiver shot up my spine.

Then his face cracked into a twisted little smirk. "All right, go on then. Tell the servants I said hello."

* * *

I shook my head. It didn't just happen. No, ALois Trancy is dead. His butler, maid, and servants have all vanished into thin air like Ciel and Sebastian had.

But if he's alive, if that event had really just happened, then would it be possible that Ciel was alive also?

Oh, shut up, Lizzy. Stop living in your mind and face the real world. Forget about everything. Ciel's waiting for you . . . in Heaven. Stay away from the bad things that make you angry he left you. Ignore those piercing red eyes that stare at you when you dream.

Red eyes . . . demon eyes. Ciel. Alois. Sebastian. Paula.

I rolled my eyes, trying to mask the fact that I've gotten scared over my thoughts. I snuck into a nearby shop and lifted a couple of candy bars, sneaking out of the store immediately and catching a carriage to Ciel's mansion.

* * *

That's a wrap of the first chappie. Review and tell me what you think of it! If you'd like to suggest anything to add, you can send me a message. :3

SEE YA! :D


	2. Three-some's are a Pest

**Hurray for 2nd chappie! xD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji. I don't even know why we have to put up a disclaimer. This site's called "****_FAN_****fiction." Of course we don't own these fictions-we're the fans XDXD**

**OKAY OKAY**

~X~

LIZZY

I screamed.

"Lady, please be quiet!"

"Yeah, we don't need anymore problems! Jeez!"

"Lady Elizabeth, wanna see my garden? *3*!"

I screamed again as Mey-Rin patched up my twisted ankle. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her shoulders relaxing.

"Better?" she asked.

"NO!" I snapped. "Of course not!"

"Well if you hadn't barged in like there was ice in your ass, you wouldn't be in any pain!" Bard said, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

I flushed. "I'm . . . I'm sorry. I was just so angry, and I missed Ciel's home . . . and . . . oh why does it matter?! I'm ROYALTY!"

They all raised their eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Take me to Ciel's bedroom. Then leave me alone!" I ordered.

"Um . . ." Finny started. He bit his lips in anxiety.

"Wait, no! Take me to his study!" I said.

"But _why?_ Lady, Ciel's death happened so long ago now," Mey-Rin replied, touching my shoulder gently. "About a year? Maybe less. But you must forgive it and move on, mistress! Please!"

I glared at her. "The dead haven't vanished completely, let alone have gone. Ciel's beautiful soul is still here so shut up! You can't reason with me! I was his fiancee!"

Bard and Finny sighed deeply.

When Mey-Rin realized there was no way to persuade me into forgiving Ciel's death, she curtsied and lead me to Ciel's study. They all provided for me along the way, but there was an irritated twitch to the way they reacted towards me. These ungrateful servants. They hadn't protected Ciel well.

Right before Mey-Rin reached for the handle to the double doors of Ciel's study, we heard a huge BOOM that shook the floor boards.

Behind her circular glasses, Mey-Rin's maroon eyes widened. She'd almost dropped the white, porcelain jar of goodies from the kitchen, but her cat-like reflexes moved swiftly and caught the jar before it could shatter.

"What was that?" I demanded.

She was breathing rapidly. She grabbed my hand and said, "Oh goodness, no! Lady, come with me! We must hide!"

She pushed me into Ciel's study and ran in behind me. She locked the door behind her with trembling hands, then she leaned against the door, her body shaking.

"HIDE!" she screamed. She ducked behind Ciel's mahogany desk.

"What the blazes are you doing?!" I yelled at her.

Then I heard screams from downstairs. Bardroy and Finny.

"What are you playing?" I said carefully with an angry tone. Are they stupid enough to think-

The study's doors were hit from the other side. I froze.

_BAM. BAM. BAM._

My heart raced. What was going on?

Mey-Rin yelped behind Ciel's desk. She was motioning for me to come, but then the doors busted open.

A black cloth was wrapped around my head, and my body was tied up with a thick rope. My screams were muffled.

"Be. Quiet." A familiar voice whispered angrily into my ear as I was kidnapped from the Phantomhive Manor.

**Okay, sorry for the short chappie. But I can't think of anything better to add! D8 Next chappie would probably be better. I promise.**

**Nunc, excusare me. Necesse habeo exire vigilate Niger Butlerum. :D**

**K BYEE :D**


	3. Two-Takes

**OMG! Thank you for the loveleh comments! And sorry if you're confused...to tell the truth, I just wanted to write a story about Ciel and Lizzy. I didn't exactly have a full story planned out. Haha /**

**So anyway, I'd like to clear a few things up. In this story, Alois is alive because the ring he was trapped inside lost its ability to contain his soul and he escaped (I know . . . ****_lame)._**** And so he's a mere ghost. Lizzy can only feel and see him because, well, it happens to some people. They can interact with ghosts. O_O**

**And yes, Lizzy is pretty OC in this XD but you know how she is when it comes to Ciel! After Ciel's death, she didn't know how to cope, so she let herself come to the point where she's rebelling and being a brat because she really knows nothing else. Poor girl :(**

**And also, sorry if the dialogue is sooo modern. It's kind of hard to make it sound like the 19th century xD (not sure if the century's correct. LOL)**

**Other than that, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! :))**

**Ah and one last A/N: I'm not totally sure if Azzurro Vanel (guy that kidnapped Ciel early in season one) had died . . . so expect to see him in the story. And sorry if I seem amateurish, but hey, I'm only 15! :) So yeah cut me some slack if the story line confuses you or seems too made up. xD**

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

****~X~

I opened my eyes. It was quite hard. But no matter, because when they opened, already there was darkness enveloping me like a black blanket.

I panicked. Last thing I remember was Mey-Rin's frightened scream and me being kidnapped, hitting my head on something hard along the way and losing conscious.

"Ah, I see Lady Elizabeth has woken up!" a voice said with a laugh.

I didn't say anything. It could result in me getting killed. I know well how the kidnapper builds his routines. He steals the hostage and threatens them, or the hostage gets shot. Or something along those lines.

A candle flickered to life. I was tied up still, thrown in the corner of an empty room. Tall glass windows showed the darkness of the night outside. The floor was a velvet-red carpet with golden tinges. The walls were pure-white with faint, frosty, detailed designs swirling on the surface.

In the middle of the room stood a man _vaguely_ familiar. He had a thick pink scar across his face. He had a deep tan and slicked-back blond hair.

The man laughed at my horrified expression. "Lady Elizabeth! You never ceased to amuse Earl Phantomhive, eh? He must've loved your humorous behaviors! And-"

"Who are you?!" I interrupted, my heart racing in my chest.

He knelt on one knee so he was eye-level with me. He tossed away the cigar in his mouth and said seriously, "You know very well who I am, Lady Elizabeth. I once worked for your late fiance . . . how is he?"

I almost burst into tears. The tone in his voice told me he only asked that trick question to twist my mourning soul, to remind me that Ciel really was gone.

"If you truly don't remember me," he said, standing up once more, "I won't waste my damn time explaining to you who I really am. Now, about this surprise kidnapping . . ."

Suddenly, I remembered him. I'd seen him walk about the Phantomhive Manor back when Ciel had still been alive. He had some business involving the Funtom Company, or so Ciel had told me. He didn't bother to get into details who this man was.

I racked my brain for the man's name. He was Italian, obviously, because of his accent.

I took even breaths. I had to play calm, and find a way to get out of this trouble. What would Ciel do?

Oh, I don't even _know._ He was so distant to me. It made me wonder why. Was I not perfect? No, he didn't care about those kinds of things.

But even though we hadn't bonded when we could have, I still must try my best. To keep a part of Ciel, I must pretend I am him and fight my hardest. I have to live up to my mother, whom Ciel had thought of as a strong woman.

"Azzurro Vanel, isn't it?" I said, swallowing my fear.

Azzurro clapped mockingly. "Good. Good job, Lady Elizabeth! Now don't interrupt me or I'll go as far as to end this conversation and kill you. I have quite a temper."

So do I, I thought in anger.

"I kidnapped you because I have a feeling in my gut. Guess what the feeling is telling me, eh?"

I watched as he lit a cigar. I noticed the men standing by the door, both in clean, white-colored business suits as well as Azzurro.

When I didn't answer, Azzurro continued, "What did the Earl talk to you about?"

Caught slightly by surprise, I said, "Um . . . m-many things."

"Did he mention the Italian Mafia and how his idiot butler killed many of the members in less than an hour?" Azzurro asked, controlling his tone with much effort.

Sebastian really had done that?

"No . . . he did not mention that."

Azzurro glanced at me side-ways. "Did he discuss things about his business to you?" he said.

Where is this going?

"A few things. Why?" I demanded.

"What did you know about that butler of his? Sebastian, am I right?"

"It's not in your business to know!" I snapped.

He stuck a finger in my face. "I wanted to break Ciel Phantomhive down. And now that he's long dead and gone-"

"HE IS NOT!"

Azzurro Vanel swung a fist at my stomach. I felt myself nearly faint. My vision blurred, everything doubling and softening to the point where I just saw colored blotches.

"Ciel and Sebastian nearly destroyed the Italian Mafia. And my goal is to find out how. I'd kidnapped you so you could tell me how a _little boy_ and a lanky_ butler_ managed to kill all those mafia members."

He loaded a gun and pointed it square at my face. "Talk now or you die. Tell me how they did it."

I swallowed back a sob. "If you are so eager to find out how Ciel was so much more _successful_ than you, why kidnap ME? I wasn't . . . I wasn't involved in his business!"

"Do not lie to me! Of course you know the deepest secrets of the Funtom Company! What kind of little boy would Ciel be if he hid his stupid little secrets from his fiancee?"

Now he was being childish. This man wanted to gain power, and the only way he could seek to it was by stealing the way another business gained succession and its high position. How pathetic. And if it weren't for Ciel's death, I wouldn't be able to interpret these things.

"Ciel was a company-owner of high-rank. You cannot understand how wise he was when he made his decisions of secrecy!" I screamed, risking to get hit once again. "It did not matter if he hid his business-related issues from me, because truly I didn't care!"

I started crying again, remembering all the times Ciel had been so good to me. I didn't care about his company or how much money he made from it. I cared about _him._

Azzurro must have seen that it was no use to try and reason with me. I heard a gun shot pierce the air and shatter my ears. My chest went numb, but in my head I knew what had happened. Blood pulsed through me as I scream through the sharp pain where I'd been shot.

Before I lost conscious again, I saw a dark shape cast a shadow over me. But it was not Azzurro.

Who saved me from him? At this moment I can only ask myself if I'd been saved by someone else, seeing as they'd made Azzurro Vanel so afraid and scream like a little girl. Or was I to die now? I could only hear him shout in pure fright, and soon, my eyes closed.

Will I ever be undone?

**That's a conclusion to chapter 3! ^-^ I reallyyyy hope you've enjoyed it. I racked my brain just writing it. :T anyways, review! THX!**


	4. Sweet, Sour (re-write)

**All right, thanks to an anonymous Guest, I've spotted a few flaws in this chapter D: Hopefully this re-write will clear up stuff ^-^**

**Enjoy!~**

~X~

Before I even opened my eyes, I was angry with myself. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, why must you get into so much trouble?

I was free from the ropes that had strained me before. My aching body rested on a soft, heavenly surface, which I can only guess was a bed. A sweet aroma filled the air that I haven't distinguished, and cannot. It smelled nothing like anything I've smelled before. It had a creamy, yet spicy tang to it. It could be food, yet somehow I knew it wasn't. It was coming off of a being; a human, possibly. I guessed it could be a perfume of some sort.

"I know you are conscious," a voice said with slight annoyance in their tone. "Open your eyes already! And keep your feet off of that book!"

My green eyes snapped open and trailed down to where my feet were. They were sitting on top of a cooking book left on the satin white bed.

"So sorry," I quickly said, sitting up and tucking my feet underneath me. The room I sat inside had blank walls, and a simple, glass-less window looked over England. "Where am I? What happened to Azzurro Vanel?"

"Doesn't matter. Do you feel well?"

I nodded. I didn't have any major injuries, although I was very parched and starving.

Two shapes towered over me. They both wore black cloaks, and a black hat covered each of their heads, so I was unable to determine if either of them was a girl or boy.

The one on the right was much shorter, while the other was at least seven feet tall. Immediately, they reminded me of my dear Ciel and his butler Sebastian.

I shook my head to clear my mind. I looked at the shorter person in the black clothes and took a wild guess.

"Are you Alois Trancy?"

"_What?"_ he snapped. "NO! Where the blazes did you get that idea? Alois Trancy . . . ha!"

I flushed lightly. "Oh, well then, I apologize. I just assumed you were Alois-"

"Mistress, we understand," the tall one interrupted. But he seemed to only think I was wasting their time, and they didn't really care about what I had to say. "Please, would you like something to drink? Or would you like a meal? You've been unconscious for hours."

"Would you introduce yourselves first?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest in a stubborn way. "You don't actually _expect_ me to let you tend to me when I have no idea who you are. Do you?"

The shorter one sighed deeply, his tall friend turning his head to look at him.

"We rescued you from Azzurro Vanel, who could have _murdered _you. You could at least THANK us!" the short one nearly shouted.

"Well you could have let him kill me. It would have been just fine!" I growled, my hands clenched into small fists. "I'd rather die right now than to live any longer! Do you have any idea what it is like to lose . . . to lose the one person you loved . . . and, um . . . UGH!" I screamed in aggravation.

"We have Earl Gray Tea," the tall one suggested.

"I don't _care!"_

"You want to leave?" the short one sneered. He pointed behind him and said, "Door is right over there."

His arrogance reminded me of Ciel, yet much sharper and impatient. But I got off of the soft bed and padded toward the door, muttering angrily.

"Thank you for directing me to the door," I said sarcastically. "It was much help!"

"Just go!" the short one snarled at me. I could see his lips curling into an ungrateful frown under his hat.

Anger brewed inside me for that petty little sentence. I ran up to him and shoved him down. Surprisingly, he was much harder to push despite his frame (which was only slightly taller than mine), but my anger was so strong, I managed to push him off balance.

When he hit the floor with a frustrated yell, his hat tilted to the side. A red eye glared at me with pure hatred. Dark, navy-blue hair hung over his angry eye.

Then, with a jerky movement, he pulled off his hat and thrust it at the wall, his full face glaring hatefully at me.

I stumbled back with a cry. I could barely speak. I almost fainted, but I willed myself to stay awake. This couldn't be possible!

Ciel was in front of me, as alive as can be. His eyes weren't that lovely dark blue hue they once were. Instead they were a spiteful red color. He moved easily, yet there was a hard, angry tinge to his body language.

"STOP GAWKING AT ME, ELIZABETH!" he screamed. He bared his white teeth.

What the hell had my Ciel turned into to?!

Confusion, shock, and horror willed tears to run down my face and a sob escape my lips. I was scared. This wasn't Ciel. I very much hoped it wasn't.

"Oh, master. You've managed to blow our cover," his tall friend said in a defeated tone. He too took off his hat, and Sebastian's face smiled sadly at me.

I wept. "I am dreaming, aren't I?!" I shouted crazily. "It is not even remotely _possible_ that you are alive! Alois and Ciel had been killed, and so had Sebastian! Now I'm certain I am going crazy! Just kill me now, I cannot take this!"

Sebastian's face wrinkled in pain, his finger twisting in his left ear. "Please, Lady Elizabeth, stop screaming."

I let out a long, high-pitched cry. My mind was spinning, my tears wetting my cheeks. I wanted this madness to end. "_Do you have any idea how much tears and heartache I've gone through since you've died?! How dare you do something as sick and disgusting as that?!" _I screamed, my throat drying up and becoming as rough as sandpaper. "I CRIED, CIEL! I CRIED THESE TEARS FOR SO LONG!"

Ciel lunged forward and clamped my mouth shut, pinning me on the bed. "Sebastian, what made you think that saving Elizabeth was going to be a good idea?" he snapped at his butler. "Do you wish to eternally annoy me, or tend to my services as a good demon butler should?"

I nearly choked. Had Ciel just called Sebastian "demon butler"?! What the hell is going on?

"Demon butler?! What are you-!"

"Do _not_ speak!" he snapped, entirely ignoring my question.

I glared at him. Here I was, trying to express how much grieve his "death" brought to me, and he's telling me not to speak? How dare he?

Right then, I decided to refuse to believe this was real. This isn't Ciel at all. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

I was already shocked I'd slapped him. I've never slapped anyone before. But this... cheap copy of Ciel was frustrating me to the point where I couldn't control myself.

Ciel was just as astonished as I was. His pale hand was touching his cheek with trembling fingers. "You did _not _just..."

I expected him to hit me back. The last time he looked at me like that was when I'd broke his blue-gemmed Phantomhive ring, and Sebastian had to keep him from striking me after he became angry at the sight of his ring shattered to pieces.

"Explain to me," I growled, "how on earth are you alive? And what is wrong with your eyes? Why did you pretend you died? Were you just avoiding me?"

His cheeks deepened into a rosy color. "You wouldn't understand, nor would you believe me! There are many things, Elizabeth, that a girl like you wouldn't be able to comprehend in this world!"

"Tell me!" I insisted with rage in my voice. "Or I will tell everyone your death was a scam!"

"You wouldn't!" he challenged, his fists at his side. "After I saved your life?!"

"I thought you didn't even want to save me!" I snapped.

Ciel bit his lip in anger. "Damn you..." he grumbled. "You always annoyed the hell out of me! ALWAYS!"

"Master, why are you being so harsh? This is your ex-fiancee we are speaking of," the butler calmly said. "You do not want her to die, do you now-"

"I don't care what happens to her anymore!" Ciel screamed. "Everything-_everything_ from my past is now history to me! Why should I give a damn if Elizabeth or Bard or Mey-Rin or even Finny gets killed? I will escape the life I once lived, and you shall do as I say and follow my orders as directed!"

Sebastian's face was emotionless as he nodded at Ciel. "Of course . . . master."

Ciel didn't look at me when he pulled himself away and began to walk out of the room. "Now get her out of my sight."

"Ciel," I choked, unable to say his name without coming to tears again. "What happened to you? I've tried to make you smile for so long, to see happiness finally come back to your face, but you..."

He rubbed his temples. "Sebastian! What the hell are you standing there for? I've given an order just a second ago. So do it!"

"Master, I know it is against my duty to question your power, but may I ask you to look into your heart and seek mercy for Lady Elizabeth, for the sake of her wounded love for you?"

"No."

Sebastian and I started talking at once, both of us trying to persuade Ciel into letting me stay.

"Please, master. You must feel some pity for her-"

"You are NOT the Ciel I loved! I can't believe I've ever-"

"_All right, shut up!"_ he snapped, his fist hitting the wall as he glared at the two of us. "Just stop this foolishness! If you truly are so desperate, Elizabeth, then you may stay here! But if you do anything to provoke me, anything _at all_, do not doubt I will kill you."

The traumatizing change to Ciel's personality bugged me very much. I wanted to leave, yet I wanted to stay and find out what Ciel is hiding from me. Whatever it is, I'm figuring it out without anyone in my way.

His words earlier echoed in my head. _Demon butler._ Demon butler my ass. Ciel must've hit his head; maybe that is why he had to fake death-he'd turned into a sick-minded freak.

Sebastian watched as Ciel stormed out. He put a slender hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly, a depressing look in his dark red eyes.

"I'm sorry if my master-" he started.

"It's fine," I said quietly with slight agitation, grasping the smooth blanket under my tired body. "I'm going to be fine."

He slightly frowned, as if to wonder how long I planned to be so stubborn, but he walked out of the room.

**Was it better than before? Worse? Too long? TELL ME! In the reviews of course! :3**

**And thank you, anonymous guest, for pointing out my little errors ^-^**

**Now I gotta go and listen to more Pierce the Veil xD I just started listening to them. At first I didn't think I'd like them, but their music is just... _beautiful. _LOL see ya, my loves. TILL NEXT TIME O_O**

**:D xo**


End file.
